


We'll do that together, too

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, My perfect Supernatural ending, i live for the angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: El Final ya pasó y sólo dejó despojos, llevándose lo más preciado para Dean¿Cómo hará él para vivir el resto de su vida sin Sam?Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	We'll do that together, too

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot creado en base a los tweets de [IzzyIceThunder](https://twitter.com/IzzyIceThunder/status/1140038117887500289) y [slaymetothemoon](https://twitter.com/slaymetothemoon/status/1140045513561137153) 😊
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke y me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins y Samantha Smith. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores. Y la historia está basada en una serie de _tweets_ que pueden leer más arriba :) 
> 
> No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« SI BIEN LA HISTORIA NO OCURRE EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, ES PROBABLE QUE LAS ACCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura 😊

El cielo se había despejado. El sol empezaba a iluminar desde lo más alto devolviéndole la vida a una tierra renacida. Le enseñaba a los humanos los despojos de su ignorancia, de sus miedos, de no saber cómo pelear contra algo que ellos no podían controlar.

Eso a Dean no le importaba. En medio del mismo lugar donde Sam había fallado la primera vez, tenía a su hermano acostado sobre su regazo. En medio de un llanto silencioso, Dean corrió los cabellos que le impedían ver su hermoso rostro. No era la primera vez que veía a Sam en ese estado, pero sí era la primera que sabía a ciencia cierta que no había marcha atrás sin importar a quien le preguntara. Si volvía el tiempo atrás, ¿habría tomado él su lugar? Sin dudarlo un maldito segundo. Era Sam, mataría y moriría por él. 

Un sollozo interrumpió su ceremonia. Su espalda se arqueó sobre Sam hasta llegar a su frente, y pegó sus labios sobre él. Estaba perdiendo su calidez poco a poco, aunque Dean intentara abrigarlo con su chaqueta y frotara sus brazos para que el calor no abandonara el cuerpo de su hermano. Sus manos recorrieron su rostro hasta posarse en su mentón y subirlo un poco para poder besar sus labios. Todos esos sentimientos que Sam despertaba en él seguían ahí, pero ya no había nadie al otro lado que respondiera a sus muestras de afecto.

—Dean —Castiel le había dicho que iría al cielo a averiguar si el alma de Sam estaba ahí. 

—¿Qué conseguiste? 

—Él está ahí. En el Paraíso que armé para él. 

Cada ángel debía encargarse de un Paraíso, cuando su número se equiparaba a la cantidad de almas humanas, y desde que conoció a Sam y Dean, en secreto Castiel se encargó del de ellos, agregando y sacando cada pieza del paisaje elegido para ambos como si tratara de armar un rompecabezas perfecto. 

—Bien —susurró Dean, volviendo a acomodar el cabello de Sam como a él le hubiera gustado—. Bien, bien. 

—¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó el ángel mostrándose un poco más entero que el mayor de los Winchesters. 

—Sí —Dean tanteó los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un manojo de llaves que le lanzó a Castiel—. Trae a  _ Baby _ para llevar a Sam a casa. 

—Si quieres puedo cargarlo yo… 

—No —respondió el aludido en forma tajante—. Yo lo haré. Por favor, Cass, sólo… tráela. 

—Está bien. 

No del todo seguro, Castiel dio media vuelta y fue hacia el Impala que no estaba muy lejos de allí. De haber sabido lo que acontecería en su ausencia, no habría dejado solo a Dean otra vez. 

Dean volvió a acariciar el rostro de Sam con ternura, sabiendo que no volvería a despertar. ¿Cómo sería vivir sin Sam? Esa era una situación que ya había experimentado y fueron los peores meses de su vida. Además ya no se sentía con la fortaleza de seguir sin su otra mitad. Ya sabía lo que quería saber. Sam estaría esperándolo. Dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios ya helados y le dio la cara al cielo. Maldijo a Dios, a los ángeles y a toda esa mierda. Pero al mismo tiempo agradeció haber sabido todo eso. Por eso sabía donde estaba Sam, y dónde él iría a parar. Agarró la Colt que tenía en la parte trasera de su pantalón metió el cañón en su boca y jaló del gatillo con la única esperanza de volver a verlo. 

Automáticamente Castiel apareció en el lugar y destrozado cayó de rodillas al suelo. Él no era quien para continuar con el legado que habían dejado, pero para todo aquel cazador que necesitara de su ayuda, sólo bastaría con una breve plegaria.

 

* * *

 

Dean abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una casa que le resultaba conocida. Subió los escalones que lo separaban de la puerta corriendo, sintiendo el corazón palpitando con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho que le era imposible oír algo más. 

—Al fin llegas —le dijo John, sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Y la bebida, hijo? 

—Lo- Creo que lo olvidé. 

John se lo quedó mirando como si notará que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. 

—Dean, ¿estás bien? 

—Sí, sí, yo-

—¿Dean? 

Ahí estaba. A sus espaldas y luego de bajar las escaleras, tratando de decirle algo que Dean también quería decirle, pero que con toda una vida juntos, no hacía falta ni mencionarlo. Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Sam ahogó un sollozo queriendo hundirse entre los brazos de Dean. Mary se acercó a John desde la cocina, le hizo una seña con las cejas, pero él no supo responder a lo que estaba pasando. En cambio, agarró a su esposa de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con ternura. 

—Sammy, yo-

—Viniste. 

—Sí… No podía dejarte solo. Yo- Yo no podía. 

—Lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? —Dean lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose desbordado por la felicidad que emanaba de ellos—. Que  _ esto _ también lo haríamos juntos —agregó, dejando la palma de su mano apoyada sobre una de las mejillas de Dean por unos instantes. 

—¿Les parece si comemos? —preguntó Mary. 

—¿Ella cocina? —le preguntó a Sam en voz baja, sentándose todos en torno a la pequeña mesa familiar. En medio de la misma Mary apoyó la Sorpresa Winchester, ocasionando que Dean sonriera. 

—Bienvenido a casa, Dean —le dijo Sam. 

—Gracias, Sammy —dijo él—. Ya estoy en casa. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 😊💕  
> -les da pañuelos para que se sequen las lagrimitas-
> 
> ¿Cómo sería su final perfecto de Supernatural? 
> 
> Yo soy re dramática, hasta un par de temporadas atrás (ahora lo veo imposible), había pensado en Sam y Dean batiéndose a duelo con Luci y Michael “llevándolos al baile de graduación”, así que ahora solo pienso en una situación en la que ambos mueran heróicamente, creando un mundo como que el que los Mol habían prometido :'D  
> No está en mis planes ellos viviendo una vida color rosa o uno viviendo sin el otro porque después de 14 temporadas estamos de acuerdo que eso es imposible, ¿no? 🤣
> 
> Nos leemos en alguna otra historia :D  
> Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, espero, con luz 💡


End file.
